Spyro and Cynder: songifc
by Shadow Pheonix47
Summary: just a little song-fic i did up. hope every enjoys! SONGS: in order LIVE FREE OR LET ME DIE, COMATOSE Artist: SKILLET


This one takes place after the eternal night.

The songs are Live free or let me die by Skillet, and then comatose by skillet

All Characters are owned by the common that made Spyro except for Pete

Under 10+8= get out,

Another dark ape fell before Spyro as he and Cynder cleared the final room in the giant tower, they were battered and bruised but they were confident, as they took a quick respite Spyro glanced at Cynders beautiful body, though it was covered in the blood of their enemies and dust she was still incredibly beautiful to him, he was slightly nervous as she was just centimeters from him, he looked away quickly before he was caught.

"hey, Spyro" said Cynder quietly, Spyro stiffened slightly, thinking that he had been caught "in case something happens in the next room I want you to know that I will always be your friend, and I wanted to thank you for being mine" she gave him a shy glance and put her wing over him (which was one way for dragons to hug). Spyro could tell there was something more on her mind but he didn't want to push her, he just enjoyed having her wing over him, eventually she stood and Spyro followed, they walked to the door and opened it, they cautiously enter the room but all that was present was a jet black gem on a pedestal, they sighed in relief, no boss to fight, they just had to destroy the gem.

"I'll do it" said Cynder happily, she took a step towards the gem and was struck by a bolt of dark energy, the gem shattered as the beam that came from it hit Cynder, and she fell to the ground shaking

(start the song now)

"CYNDER!" screamed Spyro, he rushed over to her and lay down next to her, he cradled her head in his arms, slowly her eyes opened, but what he saw made him yell in fright, the usually beautiful Emerald eyes he adored so much were gone, they were now black, her body convulsed as dark energy flowed across it and she started to grow.

Death until the dust and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
it feels like, it feels like

Her body was now fully grown. Her evil self was back and she glared hatefully at Spyro, all she wanted to do was kill that little bastard. Spyro was backed up against a wall, not again, he thought to himself frightfully.

Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels  
Like you're gasping with all your might

She threw him violently into the opposite wall, he groaned in pain as he lay on the ground.

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

He was in intense pain as she picked him up and hit him in the face, sending him into another wall, all he could feel was pain, not from the cuts, nor the bruises or his now broken nose, it was from somewhere in his heart.

Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

"You little whelp" she yelled at him angrily, "why won't you fight me back? ANSWER ME!" she threw him into another wall, but nothing she did could make him react.

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

"Fine then I will kill you" she said angrily, she raised her tail for the final strike when he mumbled something.

Do you remember how  
you became who you are now?  
Do you remember how  
it felt to breathe without  
Gasping with all your might?

"What did you say?" she asked curiously, her tail blade held just above his head  
"You can't take away my strength, Fix my broken veins, I've Nothing left to fight for" he said quietly

"SPEAK UP ALREADY!" she screamed, Spyro looked up at her straight into her eyes, and yelled, tears falling across his face for his lost friend

"You can't take away my strength Fix my broken Heart There's nothing left to fight, feel free to let me die, You can't take away my pride, It won't be denied There's nothing left for me to fight for" he grabbed her tail and placed it to his throat "I'll be the one to die, feel free to make me die, feel free to let me die"

A voice in her head, the darkness, urged her to do it but she couldn't bring herself to, she pulled her tail away as she shook and released a dark blast of energy, Spyro was momentarily blinded, when he opened his eyes again the normal Cynder was standing there, shocked at what she had done to him, she ran over to him, crying.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I, can't believe I did this" she wailed, Spyro put a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"it's okay, it wasn't your fault" he said seriously before a light smile came to his lips "now lets go home", he stood shakily and, leaning on Cynder for support, they made their way back to the temple.

-----------------  
"It's a good thing he got back when he did" said Ignitus, "he lost a fair bit of blood" Cynder looked at Spyros sleeping form.

"When will he be better?" she asked hesitantly.

"He should be up tomorrow and almost perfect the day after" he answered before leaving her with her friend for the night.

"Oh Spyro" she sighed, "I'm so sorry", she lay down beside him and feel into a fitful sleep.

She awoke the next morning with a weight on her chest; she rolled a bit and opened her eyes to find Spyros head on her chest.

"Spyro!" shouted Cynder, waking up Spyro, his head shot up and looked around for any enemies before sinking back down to her chest eyes closed, but that only lasted for a second before he heard Cynder giggle, he opened his eyes to see Cynder smirking at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked her curiously, still lying on her.

"I didn't realize that I was such a comfortable pillow" she giggled as Spyro turned red and hastily took his head off her, "it's okay, I don't mind, I'll do anything to make you comfortable after what I did yesterday" her face saddened at the memory, Spyro put his head back on her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"It's not your fault really, now then, let's get back to sleep", she nodded in agreement and they both fell asleep together, but despite his kind words she still felt guilty.

"Morning Cynder" said Spyro the next morning as he rolled over to face her, but she was gone, "must've gone to get something to eat, not a bad idea actually". He got up gently and walked to the door, he opened it to find two piles of berries and he and Cynders names scratched into the dirt as well as Ignites'. He ate his quickly and ran to the room of the elders, they had all been awakened by Syros shouts except Pete, the wind dragon had been adopted into their family when he had stumbled, bloodied and bruised, to the temple gates. He was extremely fast in flight so he was often their messenger to Avalar; he had been an orphan and had wandered the lands, he also had a tendency to be a heavy sleeper.

"No, we thought she was with you" said Ignitus worriedly, "where could she have gone?"

"Well she still seemed guilty about yesterday" said Spyro, then a spark of fear flickered in his mind, "Maybe she ran away, AGAIN", Spyro rushed out to the balcony to be met by a small golden dragonfly that flew straight into his snout. "Sparx?" yelled a surprised Spyro "I thought you were with mum and dad"

"I was, but I came to visit you, I saw the queen of darkness early this morning flying towards Avalar, wonder why" said Sparx in a dismissive manner, Spyros eyes lit u and he turned to run into the temple, "hey Spyro, what's happening?" he turned to Sparx with a glint in his eye.

"I need to get something of my chest, do you still play bass?"

"hopefully no one recognizes me" thought Cynder as she stepped into the city of Avalar, the guards looked at her for half a second before allowing her to go through, she walked onto the busy street hesitantly but no one even gave her a second glance. She sighed in relief as she joined with the crowd, but one set of eyes did follow her.

For the next several hours she walked through the market place, exotic aromas filled her nose as the store holders sold their shares and shouted the praise of their products, Fresh fish! Beautiful jewelry! Lovely perfu- pretty soon she couldn't tell them apart from the general hubbub as friends greeted each other and insults were yelled at people that bumped into each other. Their was a mixed population of several species, there were very few apes as most don't dare show their faces in public, though for the most part the streets were dominated by dragons and Cheetahs. She was slightly dazzled at all the things around her, she spotted a deserted ally near-by and decided it would be an excellent place for a rest, as she lay down her head dark blue eyes stared at her, and a grin appeared across the dragons face, she was in for a surprise.

A crowd had gathered as the stage was finished in the near-by town centre, they waited curiously as a frost dragon sat down behind his drum set, as a green dragon sat at his piano, a red dragon stood on his hind legs holding a violin, a golden dragonfly tuned his bass as did a cloaked cheetah with his electric. The power was supplied by a yellow dragon that sat next to the stage with the plugs in his mouth, the instruments slowly took his energy, though he could easily stay their for hours. The crowd grew ever larger and Spyro waited eagerly back stage, a large wind dragon walked up to Spyro and nodded, his dark blue eyes looking straight into Spyros, a grin on his face.

"Where is she?" asked Spyro worriedly, was she still here?

"She's resting in an alley about a street down, she should hear it" said Pete, he smiled as he saw Spyros hopes lift he thanked the dragon and turned tout and stepped on stage, "no need to thank me Spyro, I'm just glad you'll finally tell her" said Pete as he joined the crowd. The crowd cheered as Spyro walked nervously on stage, he hadn't expected a crowd to gather but it was inevitable, these people were slightly bored of day to day life and they wanted something new, he turned to the rest of the band and nodded, Terrador struck the first two notes on his piano, quickly followed by Ignitus' violin. The crowd roared as they continued to play in harmony, then Cyril came in on the drums followed by hunter and Sparx on guitar, Spyro took a deep breath as the song quietened of to a small piano solo before singing the first words, they hadn't rehearsed and Spyro had written it only a few weeks ago, he never actually sang it so he went with what came to him naturally.

I hate, feeling like this  
I'm so tired, of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
is waking to you

The crowd roared and Cynder, still in the alley, lifted her head curiously as the music began, the lyrics flowed through her mind, she could swear that voice sounded just like... but how?, she didn't know Spyro could sing, she got u slowly, taking in every word he said.

Tell me, that you will listen  
your touch, is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you

She wondered who he was singing for, who would inspire him to do something like this? for a brief moment she thought that maybe he was singing for her, but she quickly pushed that idea to the side, for a long time she had known that she felt something for him, and she had recently confirmed to herself that she did love him more than anything, but he had never told her what he felt.

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you

She sighed to herself, she may as well go and see him one last time, she wanted to see him sing and wish him well with his love.

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

She came out of the alley to find the street packed with people, all of them trying to get a view of who was singing, all of them enthralled, Cynder listened as someone played a small musical interval, there was the violin and piano again, amidst the guitars and drums, the crowd was cheering and roaring, nodding their heads and tapping their feet, though the music was still far louder.

I hate, living without you  
dead wrong, to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
tempting me away

Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you

Her lithe form wound through the tightly packed crowds, luckily some of them were busy and, as such, needed to keep moving, Cynder was making steady progress but still was around the corner from the stage and couldn't see them. Her head tried to keep her steady but her heart hammered, she wanted to believe that this song was for her but couldn't, not after everything that she had done to him, he could never love her, could he?

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

Breathing life  
waking up  
my eyes open up

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you

She rounded the corner and gasped, everyone was here and they were all playing! She felt like she was so unsupportive of Spyro as he tried to woo the dragoness he loved, she felt a pang of jealousy at the thought but quickly shook her head, he should be with whoever he loved, and he must really love her a lot to do something like this, he was usually quite shy, even around here, the only time he hadn't been is in battle or when things were bad.

I don't wanna live!  
I don't wanna breathe!  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

Spyro looked out over the crowd with tears in his eyes as he prepared for the big finish, he hoped that Cynder was listening, even if she didn't feel like he did he still couldn't bare the thought of not seeing her ever again.

Oh, how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I adore you ~ (Comatose)  
(Oh!)  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

The crowd roared with applauses as the song finished, slowly, they moved away and continued on with their daily routine as a team of cheetahs moved in to pack up, Spyro sat down on the stage with a thump, he missed her so much that he almost didn't see her standing awkwardly about ten yards from him, he looked up and looked straight into her emerald eyes, Cynder gasped at how sad Spyros eyes seemed but that seemed to change almost instantly as he recognized her and his eyes lit up, he stood up and launched himself off the balcony, heading straight for her, she thought he was going to land in front of her but he had other plans. He barreled into her, they rolled along the ground, Cynder ending up lying underneath Spyro, this had earned them any stares from passer-bys, a few stopped to help in case a fight broke out.

"I missed you to" giggled Cynder; she opened her mouth to speak again but was cut short when Spyro, who thought to himself I've come this far, and decided that he might as well go for broke, kissed her passionately, she was shocked but enjoyed it none the less, he broke away from her to see her reaction but was pulled back down into another kiss, one that he wanted to last forever. They lay there in he middle of the street for almost an hour, kissing hugging, enjoying each others company. And as the sun set they made their way back to the temple alone, walking side by side, in love, forever.


End file.
